Doomerang
The Doomerang is a rather dangerous, unique type of boomerang. It is also known as the Doom Chassis 'in ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan. The Doomerang has two yellow wings, and a skull with a red center. However in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger[[Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue| 2'']] and ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, The two yellow wings are hollow, the skull is somewhat bigger, and the red center has been somewhat enlarged as well. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' , and later his sons Sly and Ty.]] In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, it was given as a last minute gift for defeating the final boss. This Boomerang can have its flight path controlled, and can hit any enemy; usally resulting in a One-Hit-K.O. However, the Doomerang could not be saved after the Final Battle, therefore, it could not be used outside of the level except by playing the HD re-release (PC), or by hacking (consoles). In the game, the Doomerang had the ability to fly upwards in the air, without gravity being a hinder, and if the Doomerang hits any solid surface (such as a wall), or goes too far from the boundaries of the level, it will explode. It played a major role in this game, as it had to be remote controlled to locate Boss Cass, as well as defeat him, in his robot. If the Doomerang hit an obstacle, Ty would be forced to start all over again. In the console version and if the Doomerang was hacked into Ty's inventory, the Doomerang can only hit one enemy once while it is flying as it will phase through other enemies. Given the Doomerang's ability to fly, it can be used to survey Rainbow Cliffs or a level whilst Ty stays in one place as the camera will follow the rang. '''HD re-release The Doomerang still appears in the Final Battle, however, you can now use it on outside levels, after defeating Boss Cass. It still has all the functions and capabilities as the original. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'', This rang had to be purchased from Sly, but it could ''not be purchased before the Deadlyrang, which is strikingly similar in appearance, but cannot be remote controlled and could only fly in a straight path before detonation. The Doomerang has also been altered in both appearance, as well as ability. The ability to be remote controlled and the explosion have not changed, however, the Doomerang has lost the ability to fly upwards, perhaps due to gravity. As a result, trying to make the Doomerang fly upwards will only result in the Doomerang fly upwards for just a few seconds, then returning to ground level. If launched from a height, the Doomerang will descend towards ground level (To prevent it from touching the ground, the control stick must be held down for a few seconds) and continue from there. However, to make up for the loss of being able to fly, the Doomerang has a new ability: whenever the THROW button is pressed during flight, wherever it may be, the Doomerang would explode immediately, making it useful to take out whatever enemies are in the blast radius (and, to an extent, destroying Cass' Uber Frills). The Doomerang is still perhaps the strongest rang in this game, if the Deadlyrang is set aside. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 this rang, like in the prequel, had to be purchased. It has not changed in appearance, but the name of the rang has been changed to the Doom Chassis, and it still retains plenty of its properties from the game's prequel, as well as gaining a new ability. It has four slots, in which it can hold four elemental stones, and when the THROW button is pressed, or if it hits a wall, civilian, or touches the ground, that elemental will activate. For example, if a Fire Stone is inserted in the Doom Chassis, then it will have the properties of the Flamerang from the game's first and second prequels, but the difference is the elemental can be activated at will by pressing THROW in mid-flight, and if two or more Stones are inserted, then it will have the properties of the Lavarang from the game's prequel. However, the Earth Stone, which strengthens a Chassis' power, will give the Chassis its traditional ability to explode back at will, when the THROW button is pressed during mid-flight. It seems the Doomerang is now the second strongest, but setting aside the Shadow Chassis, it is still the strongest and most useful rang if the Earth Stones are inserted into the Chassis. It can still knockout regular Frills and other weaker enemies, as well as severly injure, if not kill, the Uber Frills and other stronger enemies (If the Earth Stone is inserted in the Doom Chassis). Trivia The Doomerang seems to belong to Ty's father, Bri, and could be his preffered choice of rang. In the opening cutscene of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Bri is seen using his Doomerang to send the Talisman's flying in all directions before he is sucked into the Dreaming. The rang is not taken into the dreaming with the family, but instead stays in the real world. Where, it is possible, Boss Cass picked it up and took it with him, perhaps passing it onto Sly, which could explain how he has it at the end of the boss fight. Category:Boomerangs Category:Weapons